Ste Hay waits for brendan
by shyongirl
Summary: Ste hears the news Brendan broke out of prison
1. Chapter 1

Ste had heard the news. When he woke up and saw the look on Dennis face, saw he had the paper open. It had been days since Brendan had broken out of prison and he found himself wondering the streets alone, at night, down alleys. Dangerous I know but he needed to be alone if he was to be found by the one man who made every ounce of him react. Its not like he could go to the flat and find him there. That had been destroyed.

He knew Brendan was a killer. He hadn't had time to react to that when he had been shot all those months ago. But now he thought of it. How come he killed all those people? Only Danny did he know about, and that was for him. His Nan? Was that for him? No! Walker he wasn't so bothered about, his dad less bothered. And who was that other guy. Joel's dad. He couldn't make any sense of it. So why didn't he go home? Why was he yet again on the street, in the dark, all alone? Because he just had to see him.

Stood on the corner, leaning against the wall. He just stood there and leaned his head back against the wall. Looking around whenever there was a ruffle. Of leaves, foot steps, voice. Every time he heard something he hoped it was him. It never was. It was just a bunch of people. Either going out or going home. This was getting stupid. Thinking to himself, Ste stood up straight and stretched then decided he would go home. Slow of course, just in case Brendan was following him. He hoped he knew where he was living now if he had been following. But he doubted that as he never came over to him. And why wouldn't he? He was alone most of the time. If Brendan had seen him, why didn't he come over? It was because he wasn't there. For all he knew, he was on a ferry somewhere.

As he got around the corner to his house a dark shadow came up behind him and made him jump. Turning around, Ste saw it was blessing. Making a joke about him jumping out his skin, she went to the door, then waited for him to come, expecting him to come in. finding no reason not to, Ste went in with her.

Laying in bed that night, Ste made a promise to himself. He wouldn't hold any hope to see Brendan. If he wanted to find him, he would find a way. Falling asleep, he dreamed of him. This was as close he would get.

Too be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan, Brendan. Ste shouted to him and ran, ran towards him, after getting so close he mysteriously vanished. Then he would turn around and Brendan would appear somewhere else. This time no matter how fast ste ran, he could never get to him. Its like he was on a running machine.

Ste awoke in a sweat. This was the third night in a row he had dreamed of him since he promised himself not to wait for him. You see, Brendan had broken out of prison and he was always expecting him to find him. He had no idea whether or not he was hurt because he hadn't found him, or scared, because he was a killer. More of a killer than he had realised.

He was so sick of these nightmares. What did they mean? Was he supposed to look for him, or was it a sign he was never going to see him again. Because even though he said he would give up waiting, he always hoped the knock at the door was him.

Ste went to the restaurant and acted normal. No one knew why he was working so hard, not even Tony. It just seemed normal. A normal day. But no matter how hard he worked he never forgot who he wished was hiding down a dark alley. He even decided to go home early, unlike days before when he would work late until dark, cleaning every part. He was not letting this get to him.

On his way home was decision time. Get away from this or stay and get through it. He decided to visit his kids. So after he packed a bag and said goodbye to everyone he got in his cab and let it drove off. Except he felt sick, like he had lost.

Watching the taxi drive off, his hood up, his face hidden, him hidden from everyone. He stood there like he did every night, watching Ste. He knew who he lived with, where he was now working, whether he was with anyone. He knew his kids weren't here, he knew he was single. That was an easy decision to make, if he went up to him. But he didn't know if he should ruin his life like that.

Brendan stayed there contemplating seeing him and making it even harder. But he never did. Not that he left or anything. He never could let Ste go. He made a decision to let him go, but he could never stay away. He felt sick inside when he came out the house with that bag, but also a relief. Maybe he was starting somewhere else new. Now he could walk away too and leave the country.


	3. Chapter 3

He got back late at night. Getting out the cab, with one bag in his hand, he looked up at his house.

Ste knew getting away was a good idea, to forget Brendan was out of prison. He wanted to move on. Spending time with his kids was a good idea. He missed them. He felt it had been a success. He couldn't leave them, he couldn't run with Brandan if he had the option.

He slept rather well when he awoke the next morning. Eating his breakfast, he went off to work to suprise Tony on his return. He found it easy, laughing with him and the customers, his family who came to say hi. He hadn't felt this good all day. But Brandan never left his mind. He knew it would take time.

At the end of the day, going to the pub to have a drink with his father, he spoke of his kids. How Leah was taking up dancing, how he had taught Lucas how to ride a bike. He not once mentioned Brendan to him. He didn't want him to know his ex who was a killer.

He sat on the wall outside his house as his ankle was playing up after kicking the door by mistake. Giving a huge intake of breath, he stared up at the sky, masked in the silence. The slow russle of the wind, the brush of trees. He must have been there for ages.

Looking around the corner, from behind a branch, Brendan gave every ounce of will he had, to stay there. He should have left when ste went away but he couldn't. He looked so cute, sat there, so peaceful, he didn't want to ruin it. He had the urge to get up and kiss him. Should he? Should he not? He stood up straight.

Ste got up and stretched out his leg to move his ankkle. It didnt hurt as much. He yawned, saw a cat across the road run off then he turned. Gasping, his heart beat fast, sweat came out him. That sight almost gave him a heart attack...

Too be continued


	4. Chapter 4

He stood there with a look of amusement on his face as Blessing was in a green face mask wanting to know why he was outside. He could ask her the same question, stood there frightening him like that. Ste ignored the question and went upstairs to his room to bed. That had lightened the mood. After all this stuff with Brendan.

The next morning he got ready for work, giving Blessing a humouress look on his face. Making a start on unpacking the stock before opening he found himself having a good time. Leelah coming in for a coffee, having a laugh. Dealing with the breakfast rush, then the lunch. He forgot everything.

He knew going home would change everything, so he went out with Tegan for a movie.

Brendan crept his way in the house, when he knew it was deserted. Ste had waited outside for him last night. That much he thought was true. After his housemate came outside he had gone back in. sleeping on a bench with his coat over his head so no one could see him.

He sat on his bed looking through his photos. One of him and Ste came out at him and made him long for him. Staying in prison every night and thinking of him, depressed. He knew Cheryl had gone back to scotland. And he would probably never see his kids again.

Being out now was a release. Seeing Ste was a bonue. He wondered when he would come back. Maybe he should hide under the bed. He listened out for his housemates. He heard a couple but knew he was safe in here.

Coming out the dog, plastered, Ste and Tegan had gone for a drink after the movie. She had gone home hours ago but he had stayed. Having a drink with Danny, then Darren, anyone who came along so he could stay out and not go home to dream of him again. He couldn't wait any longer so he walked the mile home and let himself him. It was so quiet. Dumping himself on his bed. He layed awake until the drink unleased him and he fell asleep.

Coming out from under the bed after half an hour. To make sure he was asleep. Brendan looked down at this gorgeus boy. Drunk, rugged but gorgeous. He closed the door shut and went over to him. He wanted him to wake up so he a made a noise. Nothing. Trying and failing over and over, he stroked his face until he took Ste's coat and shoes off. He layed beside him. How he wished he could stay, but he knew now he thought of it, he had to. He couldn't let him wake to find out he was hear like that. It had to be done better than this.

Maybe he should stay abit longer. He was drunk. He could afford a couple more minutes...


	5. Chapter 5

Ste woke up the next morning and could have sworn he had felt a presence with him, but he had passed out. There was an inkling stronger than ever that Brendan was around. He looked round and everything was different. He was slumped in the same position as last night when he fell asleep. The covers were crumpled on the opposite side for some reason that gave him a feeling.

Going for his breakfast then a shower, he got dressed and spoke to Leah on his phone as she was sick and not at school. Sitting on his bed, he gave her a get well soon, then looked at his pillow and noticed something. Hanging up and leaning over, he grabbed a hair darker than his. He smelt it and noticed it smelled bad. That wasn't his.

His heart pounding, he stood up straight, rubbed his face and gave deep breaths. He knew it. Brendan had been here. He could rest. Walking around the house, looking in every corner just in case, standing outside and looking down the street, he hoped to see a glimpse. But it was mostly likely he was hiding away somewhere else during the day.

After going for a run to clear his mind, to no use at all. Chatting to Leela on the phone, Tegan at the shop. Nothing was working. He was so desperate. Afraid but not of Brendan, of how he felt. His heart still pounding every time he thought of him in his room. He tried to think of last night. Before he got home. After he got home, and there was no inkling he was there. Maybe he had been there before he got back and had left. That was most likely, except he knew he felt a presence when he was asleep.

When he got home and spoke to his house mates, he asked if any had been in his room. Since they all denied it he knew more than ever. He went in his room and thought of him, thought of cleaning the stink off his pillow, but decided he couldn't. He layed beside it and watched.

After about an hour he remembered it was Leah's birthday and he hadn't bought her anything. Knowing what she wanted, Ste decided to go out and take his mind of it and go shopping. After getting there he put in an order for her present that wasn't in stock and walked around the streets for a while. Should he go for a drink? He thought not as he wanted to be awake again if Brenda came back last night.

Stealing some food from some leftover chip paper, Brendan went and did what he always did. He stalked Ste. It was a shame he didn't know where he was last night. When he snuck out of his room and had a flicker of hope he would wake. Or at least say his name I his sleep. But no, he just layed there sleeping, or crumpled and as cute as before.

Watching Ste walk around, he went out, talked to one girl with a pram he didn't recognize. Then Ste went home. Waiting around seemed boring but he had left something in his room. A card that must be under the bed. With a number on it so he could get a fake passport and ID. Ste suddenly came out and he had a strong urge to follow again but he couldn't. Instead he waited for another of his housemates to leave then he stalked the windows to look inside. Empty!

He broke through the back and went straight to Ste's room and looked around. Nothing had changed, not even the covers. He layed down and looked around at his picture of Leah. The bed smelt of him. He missed this, he missed his kids. Stes kids called him uncle Brendan. He thought of his boys, then fell asleep by mistake. Before he knew it it was getting dark, the room quiet. He heard voices but none he recognized except one. Ste, he was back. Brendan got up and looked at the door hoping he could get out the window but knew he had no chance as Ste was stood right there, opening his door and slowly closing it when he looked at Brendan. Shock of his face. Was that slight relief. He couldn't take any chances of him telling him to leave. Brenda went up to him and grabbed his face, pressing their lips together. No need for words.


	6. Chapter 6

We gripped each other's hips and thrust against each other. With our bare chest, and mouths open, we both gasped, stared at one another. Taking in every inch of our faces, pressing harder onto each other. We tried to get as much as one another as much as possible.

Brendan had grabbed Ste when he came home after breaking out of prison. We hadn't even spoke. We had just fallen onto the bed, made out, pulled out shirts off, our trousers, our underwear and had begun thrusting into each other. Brendan had missed Ste so much and he could tell Ste had felt the same way.

Ste wrapped his legs around him and ran his nails in Brendan's back. Gasping Brendan and grabbed Ste's face and bit him as they both came one after another. Breathing heavy and looking into his eyes, waiting to hear who spoke first. Only two minutes later after no one spoke they laid beside each other, Ste laying his head on Brendan's arm. They both laid on their sides and kissed each other in between their search of their faces. Seeing each new line, each old line. Taking everything in.

Before Ste could fall asleep he asked what would happen. What Brendan's plan was. He could tell he was avoiding answering but maybe it was because he was worried about turning Ste's life around, worried maybe that Ste would keep turn him down. He wouldn't, he would go anywhere with him.

Of course Brendan knew he wouldn't take him with him. He was going to Ireland, to spy on his boys, maybe talk to his eldest then decide where from there. But he had to go somewhere, and he knew Ste's life was here. His business, friends, family he never knew he had. He couldn't take him away from them. He was going to spend some time with him, but keep his intentions quiet until he decided he was done.

Brendan kissed Ste to quieten him. Round two.


End file.
